futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The disintergation of the EU
The Weakening of the EU The EU began to lose some of its power when a proposal to create a country out of EU members. This was followed by Greece, Italy, Spain, and Portugal all reaching 150% of debt to economy. The Euro was soon weakened and only strong to the dollar, however they were soon surpa raised by the dollar as well. A financial disaster was declared, and all members attended an emergency meeting. They announced that any country with over 70% percent debt to economy ratio (DTE) were no longer allowed to borrow money except in a war declared by at least 70% of the members. The four most indebted states (Greece, Italy, Spain, Portugal) became known as the Outside Four. They vetoed any attempt to make enough reform. Germany declared that it was forming a new Super European State known as the EU and that any country in Europe was allowed to join it. All European countries joined as they did not want to be left out. Their constitution guaranteed all major rights, but also had a balanced budget amendment. They had a surplus and began paying off their past debts. The Euro began to improve as the debt began going down. The Conservative parties of the new EU state began to rise in popularity as they had always been advocating a balanced budget. The 20s The EU soon had a problem by 2023. America was now accepting millions of immigrant to move in for a better job and high wages. The American economy had recovered earlier than the EU, and was now in a huge boom. The EU's population was down to 196 million from 206 million. The U.S was also investing in the technology of the future and was ahead of Europe in research terms. The EU needed to create their own research team, they created the Europe's Brightest Research Team (EBRT). The funding was at 25 billion USD, but was low compared to America's 75 billion USD. The EU also placed more spending for the military and defense. In 2025, Fidel Castro died, and his brother was assassinated bu U.S special forces. The EU was mad that they had not been consulted in this, but the argument soon ended. The population was down to 187 million in 2028, and Europe's research team was still 25 years behind their American counter parts. The 30s Then the next year, oil prices reached 180 USD a barrel. The economy ground to a halt. Unemployment jumped up to 8% from 4%. The Conservative party was thrown out the window in 2032, and the Liberal party began to push back the achievements that Conservtives had gained. They expanded welfare programs and raised taxes. Thanks to American actions and the depletion of world reserves, gas prices went down to 100 USD a barrel. However, they jumped back as soon at the reserves were depleted and prices were back to 150 USD. Unemployment was at 18%. But in 2034, America had a breakthrough in solar technology and batteries. They had cars with a battery that could go 200 miles before a charge was needed. The 40s Hundreds of products were equipped with solar panels. But American grip on the solar market soon faded away, and by 2040 Europe was acaught up with solar and battery technology. The economy was soon booming again, and unemployment was down to 4 percent. The Conservatives soon were back in power again, and they eliminated most of the welfare programs and instituted a flat income tax for all. In 2043, a base on the moon was created by the Americans. This base was soon producing Helium to create energy for America, but it also mined resources to send back to Earth and for some of it to go to their factories. The EU began to work on their own project to the moon, and by 2046 they had reached the moon. Their first base, New London, was made by the British. The next base, Paris, was made by the French. The EU's space program shared technology but did not work together to create bases for the entire Europe. The Europeans had a bigger share of the moon than anyone, but they did not have united bases. The 50s Soon, their was a treaty signed by all colonizers of the Moon to protect the Moon's environment so that it would be able to be used forever. They domed the Moon, leaving areas to be able to open up to let ships come in. Also, certain pollutants could not pollute the moon's air. The Moon's environment was clean enough to leave in it without any needed form of protection or air support system. Their was soon massive immigration to the moon as cheaper forms of travel were created. The moon soon reached a population of 300 million by 2055, and by 2060, they reached one billion. The EU began working on a massive project to provide transportation to all of the Continental Europe. A major magnetic train would be built to connect all cities with a population of at least 200,000. The costs were estimated to be 75 billion over the next five years. The 60s The Moon Colonies were declaring their independence, and they were all allowed to leave except for the Chinese colony. The Colonists began to make their own government, and China sent troops to suppress the revolution. This began The First Moon War. The EU did not take a side in this conflict, though they did help fund the revolt by buying Helium from them. By 2065, the Chinese colony won and got its independence. The Chinese also lost their permanent seat on the U.N. The EU soon became a leader in Infrastructure as it had the most train rails in term of length, it had helped pay for the world's only Space Highway, and it had a high bicycle ownership rate. The EU soon had a large amount of people moving to the moon following the opening of the Space Highway. The 70s The early 70s looked like the start of another prosperous decade of growth and advances for the EU and the world as a new cheaper design came out to travel between Earth and the Moon. It now only cost 7,000 USD to move to the moon. The Moon reached a population of one billion, while Earth's reached 14 billion. Many people wanted to move past the Moon, to places like Mars and beyond. However, tensions on the Moon escalated when alliances began to form. (please do not forget this is the Moon so the fighting does not happen between anyone on Earth) The Allies were: New America. Great Britain, and the Republic of the Moon (RM). The other alliance was: Free France, Japan, and China. They soon became know as the Fascists, because of the takeover by Corporations in the General Election. They mobilized, and invaded the Allies in 2074. This became known as The Second Moon War. The Allies outlook was good at first, but when China joined the war in 2075, they had no chance of victory. The Allies were overran by the Fascists, and they soon became part of the Corporate Fascist war machine. The EU was against this government and often challenged it when it could, but didn't move beyond this point as they need Helium for energy. The U.S took a more aggressive stance toward the Fascists government, but couldn't get anything done on the international stage. The 80s Category:EU Category:Scenario